edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kanker Sisters
The Kanker Sisters are a group of sisters who each have a crush on the Eds and are the bullies of Peach Creek who attack everyone in the Cul-de-Sac. They were introduced in "Nagged to Ed", which was the second part of the first episode. They live in the "Park n' Flush" Trailer Park. Despite having only one mother, they also have three fathers (it's possible the other dads are adoptive fathers or their mom divorced twice and remarried, or she divorced three times and this is why she has such a dislike of men). Although they are obsessed, or even in love with the Eds, they still torment, tease and torture them, although usually in an over-the-top exaggerated "lovey dovey" way. Many episodes conclude with the Eds encountering unwanted "make-out sessions" with them, most of the time Eddy with Lee, Edd with Marie and Ed with May. Also, an episode may end by the Kankers harassing the Eds (especially Eddy). For obvious reasons, the majority of the cul-de-sac seem to fear them. The Kankers' idea of a vacation is a trip with their trailer to Eddy's House. K is for Kankers* Ed, Edd n Eddy have certainly met their match in the formidable Kanker sisters whose feelings towards the Eds cycle through love to hate and all stations in between. Sometimes the Eds are their precious boyfriends which makes them manic possessives; sometimes all they yearn for is a little romance (and a BIG KISS); sometimes they're vulnerable (okay, not very often I agree but it has been known) and sometimes the Eds are just a target for Kanker abuse, there to be tricked, used and humiliated. Whatever the case, there's never any middle ground with this trio - the Lee, May n Marie are born of the extreme! K is for Kissable* As you no doubt you know already the Kanker sisters number a convenient 3, ergo, not only is there one for every Ed but also one to kiss/wrestle/humiliate every Ed whether they would be willing or not! The Kankers see the Eds as their boyfriends and most definitely the weaker sex and cannot be persuaded otherwise despite howls of indignation from both the Eds and their fans (especially the Double D ones!) To be fair to the Kankers though they did start off playing nice, washing the Eds clothes & cooking a snack - it was Ed, Edd n Eddy (ah, okay, mostly Eddy with his demands for more powdered milk and unhindered TV viewing) who pushed their luck too far & consequently blew it by making the girls feel rejected and cry. Naturally Ed, Edd n Eddy have been paying the price for those tears ever since, as nuisances or not these girls are pretty smart! K is for Kitsch* Life for the Kankers apparently revolves around painting their toenails, styling their hair and reading strange literature on the sofa of their curiously decorated trailer. "Hub Cap Digest" apart they also seem to have quite a thing for the piscine side of life - the Fishbowl II video, the stuffed swordfish on the stairs, the anchor and the divers helmet lend a hearty maritime atmosphere that contrasts nicely with the adverts for car parts, the acidic tang of favourite perfume "Crankshaft No.5" and the penchant for wrestling. This apart, the Sisters' main ambition seems to be getting themselves each a man to do their daily chores … oh, & did I mention they simply LOVE bugging the Eds? K is for Kuestions* The Kankers also throw up a couple of anomalies, most glaring of which has to be question are they really sisters at all? True they say they're sisters & they all live together in one snug little trailer at the "Flush n Go" park, but in "Nagged to Ed" they present the Eds with their fathers bath robes - 3 robes bearing 3 different names ... while in "Homecooked Eds" they mention the cruise their mom (singular) went on. Hmm... there's the conundrum, do we take it they have the same mother but different fathers? This would suggest they are in fact half-sisters, which would also explain the lack of physical resemblance. Their mother is implied to have a dislike of men, and the Kankers have referred to 3 different fathers. This could account for the strange mix of trailer décor. As for being real sisters, well they stick together like a family should and they squabble sibling-like amongst themselves almost as much as they fight the Eds - that's enough to convince me! All credit goes to Edtropolis.com History The girls made their debut in the episode "Nagged to Ed" where they moved to the Cul-De-Sac and found the Eds in the woods during Double D's monthly insect expedition, when the boys were cornered by the Kankers in a swampy pond and the sisters brought them back to their trailer home. The Kanker Sisters then clothed the Eds in their three fathers' bathrobes while they hang their clothes out to dry and served them "Kanker Burgers". However, soon after the boys developed a strong dislike of the Kankers, as did the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids. The Eds constantly are running away from their self-proclaimed "girlfriends," and there seems to be a slight counterpart relationship with the Eds and Kankers. Lee is the leader of the Kankers like Eddy is with the Eds, Marie is smart like Double D, and May is stupid like Ed, but seems to have slightly better hygiene. The Kankers are very possessive of the Eds and care deeply for them, and in one episode, they used the Abandoned House to trick the Eds into "marrying" them, a marriage that the Eds did not agree to. The Sisters Lee See also: Lee The most domineering and commanding sister, Lee is the girl with the red hair that covers her eyes and trademark spotted shirt. Dangerously in love with Eddy, she also treasures the Ship in a Bottle dearly. In the episode "Look into My Eds" it's revealed that she, with the rest of the Kankers, are resistant to hypnosis. Also, she is reluctant to let people touch her hair. She is the self-appointed leader perhaps, and possibly the oldest. In the movie it is shown that she has 3 eyes (in A Fistful of Ed she has 2). Marie See also: Marie Marie, the most aggressive and disruptive Kanker; is the sister with the blue hair, black shirt and combat pants. A real rock chick, grungy, sweet but incredibly sour Marie is hysterically in love with Edd. She seems to be the trickiest of the girls at times. She is also just as into terrorizing the other kids as her other sisters, yet appears to be a little more tricky and intricate at times, as some scenes suggest. In Ed, Edd'n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle she is shown with an eyepatch (this gag is that Lee has 3 eyes, May has a wig and Marie has one eye). Still, they all are only gags: *Lee is seen with 2 eyes *May would take her wig off in ''Ed Overboard'' when her sisters messed it up plus it would fall of when she was swining to Ed *Marie could possibly just like the eyepatch or she has Amblyopia. May See also: May May is the incoherent sister with the light, long blonde hair. She's in severely in love with Ed. May, being the Kanker of lowest intellect is prone to become infuriated the most and is easy to provoke, being rather naive, inept and oafish. Her guileless and irritation is evident in many episodes, most notably in "Ed Overboard" where her dishonest siblings ruined her hair, after they claimed to make her appear somewhat admirable, leading to reluctance to communicate with her sisters. May is also shown twice with a very bad temper (Hanky Panky Hullabaloo and Ed Overboard). May portrays the feeble-minded sister, but at other times, can seem somewhat intelligent and comprehending ("Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo"). Possibly the youngest. In Dawn of the Eds her hair falls of when she is running (she is never seen without it though). This is an old cartoon gag (usually the character returns to pick it up and it is usually clothes or skin). See Marie (scroll up) for more info about the wig. Kankers and the Eds The Kankers have a preference of which Ed they like. Lee likes Eddy, Marie likes Edd, and May likes Ed. However, the Eds do not reciprocate these feelings, and they are extremely terrified of them. The Kankers have harassed the Eds in all of the following episodes. They have appeared in other episodes, but they play other roles. *In "Nagged to Ed", the Kankers undressed the Eds and put them in their dads' robes. They gradually intimidated the Eds with their amorous feelings for them. *In "Over Your Ed", the Kanker sisters revealed that Ed's coolness was an act, took Eddy's cash, and threw the Eds in a wheel-barrow full of manure. *In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed", the Kanker sisters sabotaged Eddy's shoes that made him taller. *In "Quick Shot Ed", the Kanker sisters gave the Eds new hair-dos when the Eds took a picture of them with face masks and unattractive hair. *In "Look Into My Eds", the Kankers hypnotized the Eds into being their dogs. *in "Ed-n-Seek", the Kankers had a cameo appearance in a trash can along with the swarm of flies buzzing around Eddy was about to go into. They try to kiss Eddy, but he slams the cover on them. *In "Tag Yer Ed", Lee, Marie and May wrestle the Eds, and humiliatingly defeat the boys. *In "Vert-Ed-Go", the Kankers stole the Eds' clubhouse, threw water balloons at the Eds, and beat up Eddy. *In "Avast Ye Eds", the Kanker sisters ruin the Eds' cruise scam and kiss their respective boyfriends for the first time! *In "Know it All Ed", the Kankers stuck the Eds' shoes to the ground with their rubber cement liquid, and then kissed them. *In "Home Cooked Eds", the Kanker sisters went on vacation on Eddy's lawn, and relentlessly annoyed the Eds, especially Eddy. *In "Key to My Ed", the Kanker sisters took Ed's key and forced the Eds to play footsies with them. *In "Honor Thy Ed", the Kanker sisters undressed the Eds, leaving them naked in barrels, married them, and rode off in a wagon using them as the energy source. *In "Momma's Little Ed", the Kankers kiss Double D, forcing him to run off while hiding under his hat. They where about to get Ed and Eddy once they discovered them hiding and laughing at Double D, but they managed to escape by slamming a measuring cup on them. *In "Once Upon an Ed", the Kanker sisters trapped the Eds in the wall, and had them at their disposal. *In "Don't Rain on My Ed", the Kankers kiss Double D and Ed while Eddy escapes to get a jawbreaker. *In "O-Ed Eleven", the Kankers find the Eds trespassing in their trailer. They let Double D and Ed go because they each paid 50 cents, but Eddy, since he didn't pay, is trapped by the Kankers in their trailer. *In "An Ed is Born", Eddy goes to the junkyard while making a home video, and opens a boiler, with the Kanker sisters inside. They pull him in and kiss him until Double D and Ed rescue him. *In "Ed Overboard" Lee and Marie gave May an ugly makeover which gave her the blues, and her sisters cheered her up by bringing Ed. May subjected him to romantic torture, but thanks to the efforts of the Urban Rangers led by Rolf, Eddy and Double D rescued their pal. *In "If It Smells Like an Ed", the Kankers help Jimmy frame the Eds. They force the Eds to choose between being hurt by the kids or being kissed by them, so the Eds pick the kids. The kids tape them to a wall and pelt them with fruit. The Kankers then take the Eds, with Jimmy's approval, and rush off with them to do what they please with their boyfriends. *In "A Twist of Ed", the Kanker sisters each annoy their respective boyfriends in the morning. Marie kisses Double D while he's cleaning furniture, May kisses Ed while he's getting his breakfast, and Lee kiss Eddy in the shower (don't worry, he was wearing underwear). The Eds act amorously towards the Kankers, but the girls turn the tables, and have the Eds trapped in their rooms in the end. *In "Mission Ed-Possible", the Kanker sisters are surprised to see Double D run through their trailer with Eddy's and Ed's report cards. He gets past them too quickly, but Lee trips Eddy and Ed when they come by, and the girls kiss the two boys. *In "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", the Kanker sisters made a deal with the Eds that they would switch homerooms if the Eds publicly declared their love for the evil Sisters. Eddy was forced to say that Lee was his girlfriend, Ed was forced to change clothes with May and say that he was in love with her and Edd was forced to carry Marie on his back and say that he loved her. The Eds lived up to their end, and the Kankers gave them a fake homeroom in the girl's bathroom. The girls then went in and kissed the Eds. *In "A Town Called Ed" after Eddy found out that his ancestors were the ones who founded Peach Creek he made a documentary film trying to show the kids of the history of their town, when Kevin found out that Ed intercepted their TV signal in the roof of his house, he passed the antenna to the Kanker's trailer. The Kankers were enjoying the show, but Lee figured out that they where just right next to the Eds. The Sisters took their positions, Lee grabbed Eddy's lips, and May jumped over Ed. Marie was chasing Double D with the camera, but he warned her that subjecting them to their usual torture will be punishable by law according to the book. Marie turned out to have the missing page at the end of the book, and the Eds discovered that Eddy's ancestors lost their land in a gambling match with the Kanker's ancestor, Lord Kanker. Now the Eds had a debt to the Kankers, 300 years of smooches to them, and they once again kissed them. *In "A Fistful of Ed", the Kankers start to kiss Double D, only to be chased off by a furious Eddy. *In "May I Have this Ed?, the Kankers attend at the dance. When Edd dances with Nazz, Marie gets jealous so she dances with Eddy. This makes Lee jealous so she uses Ed as a weapon. This makes May mad and she runs over them (while stuck to Rolf), but made a giant destructive ball. *In "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle", the Kankers find the three Eds in Rolf's shed. The Kankers are dressed like the three wise men, Double D is dressed like an angel, Ed like a Shepherd, and Eddy like baby Jesus. Marie kisses Double D, May kisses Ed, and when Eddy starts running out the door, Lee grabs him back inside and kisses him. The Kankers shut the door, with as sign that says "Don't Open until next X-mas". *In "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show", The Kankers join the chase because "Their boyfriends are in danger"! Kankers and the Kids The Kankers don't just torture the Eds. At one point or another, the other kids have also felt their cruelty. *In "Dawn of the Eds", the Kanker sisters tied Kevin up to a tire and threatened to kiss him and spin him if he didn't tell them the color of his underwear. *In "Know it All Ed" the Kanker sisters ambush Jonny and spray Jonny and Plank in perfume and put make-up on Plank *In "Home Cooked Eds", the Kankers used Plank as a back-scratcher, until Jonny rescued him, and apparently, Kevin knew what was coming when he saw their trailer on HIS lawn, so he tried to push it back over. *In "Ed Overboard", the Kanker sisters put makeup on the Urban Rangers (Rolf, Jonny, Jimmy and Plank) and apparently kissed Rolf (since he had kiss marks on his face). *In "For the Ed, by the Ed", the Kankers bullied Jimmy and tried to make him eat a caterpillar, until Plank saved him. *In "Run for your Ed", the Kankers wreck all of the kids' houses and hurt all of the kids except for the Eds and Rolf, in search of their Ship In-A-Bottle. *In "Key to My Ed" when the kids are fighting, the Kankers show up; Lee quotes "A neighbourhood rumble and we weren't invited!", all the kids ran off scared. *In "Once Upon an Ed" Jimmy is stepped on and crushed by Lee Kanker when she turns into a giantess. *In "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" the Kankers put a diaper on Jimmy, generally tease him and force him to do laundry. They also tormented Sarah by giving her a wet willy. Later on they trap and/or kidnap the other kids. Quotes *'Lee': "Jump higher May!" Marie: "She's too fat." May: "How 'bout a fat lip!?" Momma's Little Ed ---- *'Lee': "That better be fighting over me I'm hearing in there!" "Nagged to Ed" ---- *'Lee': "Real or not, that guy's wearing a uniform!" Ed Overboard ---- *'Eddy': "Ed, Double D thinks he's a bird. I hate birds!" turns around Edd: "KA-KA...!" Lee: "And that's the call of the yellow-bellied boyfriend!" Home Cooked Eds ---- *'Lee': Ed and Eddy "Well whatd'ya know, if it isn't Tweedledee and Tweedledum." ---- *'Ed': a measuring cup "Don't make me have to use this!" Lee: "What're you going to do, bake us a cake?" slams the cup onto the Kankers heads together Momma's Little Ed ---- *'Lee': "Give me that, we're watching infomercials!" remote, Turns TV on; Eds stare Eddy: rubs Ed's head on Edd's armpit "Uh, we use new Stench-Away-Deodorant, keeps me dry and fresh!" Lee: "That junk wrecked my clothes." Home Cooked Eds ---- *'Marie': "Is this guy for real?" ---- *'Marie': "Dreamy!" ---- *'May': "Speak to me lamb chop, are you hurt?" Edd: from fall "Your gaze alone would heal any wound." May: "You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!" Edd: "Bon apètit, turtle dove, for I am basted and ready to serve!" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ---- *'May': tanning "Hey Marie, flip me over, I'm getting crispy." ignores May: louder "Marie, flip me over I'm getting crispy!" still ignores, Lee irritated May: yells "MARIE!" Lee: "Shut up May!" May's desk over Home Cooked Eds ---- *'May': "Lamb chop!" Edd: "Turtle-dove!" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ---- *'May': "Baby Angel!" ---- *'May': "It's the Eds!" ---- *'May': "What number do you dial for 911?" Run for your Ed ---- *'Lee': "Hubba, Hubba!" ---- *'May': "He's my little pooky bear." Ed: "NOT POOKY BEAR, I AM ED!" Ed Overboard ---- *'May': cries and talks to Double D "Big Ed hates me!!" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo Questions The Kanker sisters are some of the most mysterious characters in the series. Because of this, many questions are thought of about the troublesome trio. *The Kankers go through quite a change from their appearance in "Nagged to Ed" to when they're in "Over Your Ed". At the end of "Nagged to Ed", the Kankers show that even though they kicked the boys out, they still are madly in love with them. When they show up in "Over Your Ed", they don't do any romance and just take Eddy's money. Could it have been the way the Eds abused their generosity? Possibly, but that couldn't be enough to make them that mad. Then again, maybe the Kankers realized that the Eds didn't feel the same way when they simply ate their food and watched TV, and decided to tease them and hurt the boys like they hurt them. In later episodes, it is shown that The Kankers are aware of the Ed's loathe for them, however what they love is that they are the intimidating ones over their loved (and unlucky) trio, and they enjoy how the Eds are powerless when its time of smooches and kisses. *Although it's shown how the Kanker sisters met the Eds, it never shows how they really met the other kids. The kids know who they are, but it's never explained how. Did the Eds tell them about the embarrassing incident? Probably not, otherwise Kevin would have had too much leverage over them. Trivia *The Kanker Sisters seem to be the only ones capable of overpowering Sarah, as they did manage in the Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show to pin her down and torture her via the American classic "wet willy" maneuver. *In "A Town Called Ed," it was revealed that the Kankers' ancestor, "Lord Kanker" won Peach Creek in a gambling bet with Eddy's ancestors. Thus, the Kankers own Peach Creek. However, considering that they live in a trailer park and that the trio are confirmed to have not been born in Peach Creek, they may have lost ownership of the deed at some point. *The Kankers seem to have a likeness to Jimmy, despite harassing him in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *They may have worked for Eddy's Brother at one point or at least had made deal with them because he gave them a suitcase filled with wishbones and buried it under the Kankers' trailer and made a map of where they buried it in the shape of Eddy's head and face. And Eddy's Brother kept the map hidden in his room in until the episode "O-Ed Eleven". *You can avoid the Kankers' wrath if you pay them 50 cents. *Although their trailer looks small on the outside, it has two floors on the inside. *It was reveled that in "If It Smells Like an Ed" that if all the Kanker Sisters stood behind each other, they'd look like Rolf. *According to "Dawn of the Eds," May's hair is a wig. *In "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo", Edd and May had a crush on each other until Rolf splashed everyone with dirty mop water. *The Kankers are not the only characters with their last name being mentioned in the show. the other is Nazz in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show (Van Bartonschmeer). *The Kanker Sisters' mother has been mentioned various times throughout the show, she seems rather bad-tempered or such according to Marie, and seems to hold an extreme dislike towards men (Lee says a comment relating to this in Ed Overboard). *The Kanker Sisters are the only group (the kids and The Eds being the others) who do not have at least one member appear each episode. *The Kanker sisters are assumed to be maternal half-sisters since their mother was married three times and they each have different fathers and contributes to why their mother hates men. She was married and divorced three times. *The Kanker Sisters' last name if a reference to a "Canker", which is a nasty sore that grows on the inside of your mouth. Cankers usually tend to cause pain and unpleasantness to whomever may have one. This makes the Kanker Sisters' last name rather appropriate. *Kanker means "cancer" in Dutch, and is used to curse. *They appear in Fusion Fall in a very minor role. *Marie and May love Tater-Tots. *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest times: **May is at her most dangerous when her sisters mess up her hair. **Marie is at her most dangerous mostly all the time. **Lee is at her most dangerous when her sisters misbehave, or someone messes with her hair. **All the Kankers are at their most dangerous when their "ship in a bottle" has been stolen. Once causing the Destruction of Rathink Avenue. *Their trailer appears much larger on the inside, as it has two stories and multiple rooms, while on the outside it appears very small. *In "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" the reason why Lee is so obsessed with making sure her hair isn't messed up is revealed. If you pause the movie at a certain point when the Kankers are in the sunflower field, or just watch closely, Lee's hair will flip up for a brief second when she looks up after Sarah flicked the ladybug into the sunflowers. At this moment, you can see that she has three eyes. *They rarely separate and are mostly seen together. *It's never revealed what they actually do with money they steal from the Eds' scams. Category:Villains Category:Children